Thrusted With Greatness
by KeggKit
Summary: Scott gets thrusted with greatness... By Isaac.


When Scott knows he's just around the block from home, he decided to close off the phone call with an invitation. "Isaac, you come over tomorrow?" Scott said as he adjusted the blue tooth in his ear. "Sure." Isaac said, Scott nodded his head, "Okay. See you tomorrow." He said as he kept his eyes on the road. "Okay, bye." Then he hangs up.

Next day:

"Hey." Scott said smiling, holding open the door. Isaac steps in, "Hey, Scott." Scott closes the door after he enters. "You want to go play video games?" Scott said as he places his foot on the first step of the stairs. "Sure." Then Scott starts to walk up with Isaac following behind him. They walk into his room and turn on the Xbox then started to play Call of Duty. They're both grinning and slapping at each other's controllers. "Ha, I win!" Isaac stood up with his arms straight in the air in a flawless victory, "Yeah, whatever." Scott pouted, he felt the salty taste of failure. When Scott stood up, he looked at Isaac who was still spinning around and screaming, thank god his mom wasn't home. The sun started to set, and they agreed to go sit on the roof and look at it's beauty.

They both sit there, side by side staring at it in the orange dim light. Scott looks over to Isaac, when Isaac turned his head and his attention to him, he looks away and looks at the sunset. He feels the back of Isaac's hand caress his cheek, the warmth of it slides smoothly down his cheek to his chin. With the soft and warm fingers on the other side of his face, then there's two fingers on the other side of his chin. Isaac's hand urges his head to turn slowly and look at him. And so Scott does, he gazes into those big shiny glass-like eyes. Scott leans over and kisses him right on the lips. Scott's eyes shot open, and he pulled back. "I'm sorry." His voice was chopped off from him struggling to stand up, "I didn't mean to." He added. Isaac stood up too. "Why did I do that?" Scott said as his hand slaps against his forehead. Isaac snatched his hand off his face and then leans down, kissing him.

Scott was caught off guard, his eyes stay open until eventually fluttering closed. He suddenly felt Isaac's hands all over his back then sliding down to his waist and rubbing him. Scott's hands remained on the back of Isaac's neck, the very tip of his fingers feel at the curly thick hairline. He felt himself getting hard already. He backed off Isaac and looked at him with his bright red cheeks. He looked away shyly, then Isaac pulls him in for a hug, Scotts cheek press into his chest and he hears his beautiful, steady heart rate. His hips push forward onto Isaac's semi erection. Isaac's eyes close tightly and there's a small whimper from him, Scott didn't have any control he kept grinding himself against him. Soon to be rewarded with Isaac's flagpole pressing on his thigh.

Scott pulls off, and grabs Isaac hand leading him back into the window, and in his room. Isaac is literally slammed on the wall and Scott attacking his neck with his face. He pushes Scott on the wall, grabbing the back of his legs and lifting him off his feet. He kisses him and grinds on him at same time. Scott manages to get out of Isaac's tight but pleasurable grip and push him on the bed. He climbed on top of him, kissing his neck. "Your a little rough tonight?" Isaac said over his loud panting. Scott looked up with a husky, aggressive smirk "You know I like it rough." Scott winked as him, Isaac smirked back at him, the rolled Scott over and started to take off his shirt. Scott leaned up and quickly snatched his own shirt off. Isaac just had to take a few seconds to stare, he loved how short but athletic Scott's body was.

He pushed Scott back down and started to make out with him, tongues battling with each other fighting over who's mouth should one go in. Isaac kissed Scotts cheek, then down to his neck. He licked and kissed his way down to his chest, licking at his nipples and sucking on them. He trailed down to his navel, Scot felt his dick jumping up and down with joy in his pants. His eyes shot open, at the feeling of Isaac's hands grabbing at his belt then undoing his jeans. He quickly pulled them down to his ankles and then snatching them off. Scott didn't do nothing, just let Isaac take him down. He stared up at the ceiling fan panting and trying to hold in the urge to thrust up into nothing but air. He feels something warm at the tip, then wetness and warmth over the head.

Isaac's mouth descended down on Scotts 9 incher. He groans and his eyes shut tightly. Then Isaac slides back off with an impressive tongue circle swirl at the tip. He licks at the underside of his dick, then along the side. He finally sucked him down all the way, then bobbed his head. Scott looked down him, looking at his head bounce and the curls soon to follow his every movement. Scott moans, his hands fall on Isaacs head and lock his with curls. His hips thrust up, and his hands pushes Isaacs head down. "Sorry." Scott groaned with loud panting. Isaac didn't pull off, he just looked up at Scott who was looking at the ceiling. Scott looked back down and he knew what that meant. He's offering and allowing for Scott to take control. He knew Isaac wanted him to push down on his head. Fuck-his-face.

Scott's hands push down on his head then his hips jerk up. He moans and repeats this action. Isaac moans around his dick, which causes vibrations surging all over his dick. Isaac still looks at Scott taking and absorbing every facial expression he has to throw at him. The way his head falls back on the pillow and his teeth grit tightly together. His thrust get harder the hands on the back of his head has more pressure on it. He listens to the moans, which by the way is getting louder, and higher in pitch-

Scotts hips stopped thrusting but his hands still push down, locking his head in one place. Soon, Isaacs nose is pressed on his happy trail and he's squirting right in Isaac's mouth. He's still moaning, which gets quieter and goes back to the normal pitch he has in his voice. Isaac can feel the knot in the middle of his mouth, the swelling packs his whole mouth as the cum is still spurting down his throat. He's trying not to choke or else Scott will make him pull out and he wants this to last as long as it can. The knot formed in his mouth, but he can still spit him back out if he wanted too. He just choose not to.. Scott looks at him with his eyes intent. Then Isaac pulls off, making sure he caught every single drip of cum off his dick before pulling off completely.

Isaac swallowed it all, he looked up at Scott who's eyes were closed. He took the opportunity and pulled out a small bottle of lube, he puts some on his fingers and on his dick, all without Scott knowing. Scott felt one finger press into him, he groaned and looked at Isaac wide-eyed. "It's okay. I don't want it to hurt you." Isaac said, gesturing down to his own cock. Scott's eyes went wide, since when did Isaac take off his pants. Whatever, he wasn't paying attention, he's scared because Isaac is huge, like how's all that going to fit in this?

Isaac slowly started to finger Scott, then curling his finger knowing he has to find his prostate somewhere. Scotts back arches, and his eyes roll to the back of his head, that's how he know he hit it, he does it over and over again. With Scott groaning louder than anything else. They went through the whole stretch out thing all with four fingers. It stings it hurts, then it suddenly turns to pleaser like, Baby-Give-Me-More pleasure. When Isaac takes away his fingers, Scott felt empty like his life depended on his fingers being up there. Then suddenly there's a warm fat thing pressing into him, then sliding in.

Isaac slides in slowly, stopping each time Scott's teeth show and grit closed followed by a small hiss. At least it didn't hurt like he thought it would, Isaac was thorough with his stretching, that's a good thing. He slides completely in, "Does it hurt?" Isaac said, his hands at the back of Scotts knees and holding them up on his shoulders for grip. "No, move please." Scott struggled to pronounce. Isaac started to thrust slowly at first, despite how much he was ready to barge into that ass. Scott moaned, his hands run down Isaacs body and claws grazing his skin.

Scott pulls his knees back, and rolls over. He gets up on his hands and knees with his ass in the air, shaking it playfully. Isaac slides back in, then continued his thrust. His hands grip Scotts hips, bruising them. Scott's chopped off moans is the best soundtrack Isaac has ever heard. Isaac finally starts moaning. He leans down Scotts back his replaced with Isaac's chest. He doesn't moan anymore just keeping up his steady and hard thrusting, with his nose pressed on the side of Scotts neck panting into it. Scott can feel Isaac's cock swell. And then he cums, the warmth spread through him rapidly. Isaac locked into him, emptying himself out all into Scott's rear. Scott's ass nearly clutches shut around his cock, from the sudden pain.

Scott's arms give out, his face buries into the pillow he bites it groaning like someone punched him in the stomach. Isaac shuts his eyes and sighs at the relived and refreshed feeling as his dick expands and spits out all it has. Scott lays completely on his stomach, despite the mess under him with Isaac still tied in him and panting starting to quiet down. "I love you. Scott said between his groans, shutting his eyes. And they just lay like that through the rest of the night. And they fall asleep, still tied together.


End file.
